Psycho Dad Raids Stream
Psycho Dad Raids Stream is the fourteenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 14, 2015. Plot One evening, Jesse is streaming on Twitch. In Jeffrey Jr.'s room, Jeffrey Sr. asks Jeffrey Jr. about what Jesse is doing. During the stream, Jesse is singing a variation of the song "Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch" from South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, only replacing "Kyle's mom" with "Jesse's Dad," which causes Jeffrey Sr. to interrupt the stream and grab the game display monitor. Jesse chases him outside to the back porch. Jeffrey Jr. grabs Jesse's play button off the wall after this happens. The stream doesn't show any gameplay for a few minutes and all is heard is the voices of Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. arguing. Meanwhile, Jeffrey Jr. records the argument and Jeffrey Sr. slamming the gaming monitor on the ground for Jesse "disrespecting him." Jeff Sr. then yells at Jeffrey Jr. for filming, and Jesse strips his shirt off and then takes back the play button from Jeffrey Jr. and locks himself in his room. The two yell at each other through the door until Jeffrey Jr.'s girlfriend Kate yells at him for being hypocritical. Jesse then trashes his room in a fit of rage before realizing that he was still streaming and shuts the computer off, sobbing. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Siobhan "Kate" Sullivan Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Raids Stream'' is the first Psycho video to be uploaded in 2015. *Its difficult to see, but around the 0:20 mark, if one pauses the video at the right moment and looks at the bottom right of Jeffrey's computer, they can see when this video was filmed: 7:23 pm on January 13, 2015. *On Jesse's gaming channel, RiDGiD Gaming, he uploads the 13 minute live stream of what he was doing prior to the events of Psycho Dad Raids Stream. *''Psycho Dad Raids Stream'' is the second Psycho Video to be seen from multiple perspectives (Jesse's stream and Jeffrey's camera), and it's only one of two where the perspectives change throughout the video (the first one being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout). **''Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, ''Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream, Psycho Dad Busts Down Door and Psycho Dad Splits Computer would also be filmed from multiple angles, but each perspective was uploaded as its own video. *Jesse would experience more livestream interruptions in Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream exactly seven months later, and yet another interruption after that in Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room. *Jesse is shown playing Minecraft, although his username is unknown. It can be seen that Jesse has a Minecraft skin downloadable from skindex. *Coincidentally, Psycho Dad Raids Stream was uploaded on January 14th and is the 14th episode of the Psycho Series. *Jesse hasn't played Minecraft on RiDGiD Gaming ever since the stream raid. *Kate stands up for Jesse in this video. *Jesse's gaming monitor that got destroyed was a Dynex TV. *The TV power cord was left on the desk after the video.Jeffery Sr. had yanked it out during the video. *The TV that was destroyed was thrown into the dumpster after the video. *The song heard on Minecraft is Mutation by C418. *It is revealed in PSYCHO DAD RAIDS STREAM BTS! that Jesse purchased a cheaper monitor to be destroyed for the video. *This is the first Psycho video where Jeffrey Sr. is seen wearing his New York Fire Department T-Shirt. *Psycho Dad Raids Stream is the first Psycho video where Jeffrey Sr. yells at Jeffrey Jr. for filming. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Gaming Videos Category:Streaming Videos